


you're like 9 to 5, i'm the weekend

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, is that a thing?, pretty much a feelings dump?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Daichi shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be standing outside Kuroo’s dorm room, on a cold Saturday night with a few condoms tucked neatly into the back pocket of his jeans.





	you're like 9 to 5, i'm the weekend

**Author's Note:**

> like i said on tumblr....
> 
> i’ve been in a funk and i wanted to write this. it’s quite short, something quick just to crank out some stress. that being said... this is heavily inspired by the song: the weekend by sza. and the lyrics are listed below in italics.

_“Just tell you want me Monday,_  
And I’ll be at your door  
Ready to take her place”

* * *

 

This was wrong... This was on all levels wrong.

Daichi shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be standing outside Kuroo’s dorm room, on a cold Saturday night with a few condoms tucked neatly into the back pocket of his jeans. He should be back in his own dorm, enjoying a movie with Moniwa, or helping Matsukawa clean all his camera lenses. Hell, he should have been in home doing his coursework. But no.

Apparently, he was a masochist. Apparently, he allows himself to break his own heart every weekend.

Kuroo’s not a bad guy. He’s a nerd, who really enjoys science themed puns, and watching cat videos on YouTube. He owns a shit load of black hoodies, and still cannot tame his bedhead because he refuses to change his sleeping position. Kuroo is a guy that doesn’t know what he wants.

The thing about college relationships, for Daichi at least, they don’t seem like they are expected to last. Everyone is young, just trying to make it through the week. Trying to have fun and enjoy this little sliver of freedom before adulthood settles into their bones and sucks the life out of them. Before adulthood dulls your passions, your youth, your creativity.

The stress of college, and the stress of your professors and your parents asking you to figure your life out at such a young age is overwhelming at times. Some kids turn to alcohol, others to drugs, and then there’s kids like Daichi, who turn to messed up relationships.

This relationship, this thing Daichi has going on with Kuroo, is casual and probably not meant to last. It’s supposed to help them cope with the stress. To Kuroo, it does just that, it’s a simple hookup where Daichi comes over, and they have sex, taking the edge off and trying to relax a bit. Kuroo doesn’t need to invest any emotions into this relationship with Daichi. Kuroo already has someone he’s emotionally invested in. They’re not exclusive, but Daichi has seen the way Kuroo lights up whenever he was with her during the week. Daichi has seen the text messages, he’s seen the heart emojis and kissy faces.

Daichi doesn’t know her name. He doesn’t care to know her name. He does know, however, that this isn’t just sex to him. He’s emotionally invested in Kuroo. He has been for a while, every since he met Kuroo two years ago, way before they started this casual sex relationship. And it hurts. It hurts a lot.

When Kuroo kisses him, Daichi can’t help but wonder if he kisses her the same way. Does he cup her cheeks, with his thumb tracing her jawline, like he does with Daichi? Does Kuroo start with tiny pecks, whispering how he thought about her all day, like he does with Daichi? Does he leave open mouthed kisses against her neck and shoulders, like he does with Daichi?

Every Saturday after he goes over, does his business with Kuroo and then makes his way back to his own dorm, Daichi says it’ll be the last time. He tells himself he’ll cut this off, stop hurting himself, and just move on. But he always finds himself going right back on Sunday, kissing Kuroo right back, allowing Kuroo to touch him, touching Kuroo right back… allows himself to get wrapped up in the physical intimacy of it all.

Why? Because Daichi’s a fool. Because Daichi craves affection, and Kuroo is so willing to give it to him. And because for some reason, Daichi has hope. When the pain is numbing, and his heart is trying to mend itself back together, he likes to let his mind wander. He likes to indulge himself with the crazy idea that one day, Kuroo will want him on a Monday. And then Tuesday, Wednesday, etc. He likes to believe that one day Kuroo will want to be with him everyday, just like how he wants to be with Kuroo everyday. He’ll happily replace whatever her name is. Daichi thinks he can be enough to emotionally and physically satisfy Kuroo. Daichi knows he can be enough, he just doesn’t know how to get Kuroo to see that.

This is so wrong, but Daichi knocks on Kuroo’s door anyway. He waits patiently, the door slipping open, before Kuroo pulls him inside by the hand. Daichi closes his eyes, allowing Kuroo to kiss him first, and he tells himself this is the last time… even though he knows he’ll be right back the next day… and probably the next weekend. 


End file.
